


Sharing

by farewellruinsofthemoon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mostly pre-relationship then a little bit of their future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farewellruinsofthemoon/pseuds/farewellruinsofthemoon
Summary: Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light are forced to share a bed.





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello, this is my first time actually posting to ao3... i've actually written a ton of alph/wol fics but in private orz i've always wanted to contribute to the alph/wol tag bc the fics here always cheer me up when i'm feeling down! hope its ok!! h...how does ao3 work?? i dont know but i am doing my best and im also sick so i dont know if my writing makes sense...

"The Twelve have a grand sense of humor," the Warrior of Light mutters under her breath. She looks at the dingy, stained blanket of the offending bed and looks to her companion warily. Alphinaud returns the look and shrugs, hand on his hip and the corners of his lips twitched up in a condescending smile. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor, Alphinaud? I have no problems with it," well... she did, but honestly, the dirty floor wasn't worse than the bed itself. Limsa Lominsa was not exactly known for the best inns, after all.

 

"Fear not, I am a perfect gentleman. You may take the bed while I--" he pauses, examining the floor more carefully. Tracked with mud and whom knows what else, Alphinaud suddenly felt he really did not want to sleep on the ground and miraculously obtain an unknown disease of some sort. "On a second thought, I feel it is more prudent to share the bed together. I trust that you have no objections? Surely you cannot expect me to sleep there?" He questioned, or rather looked expectantly at the Warrior of Light, who sighed deeply.

 

"Of course not," she replied. Good Gods above, how did she get into the situation? 'Twas not that she hated Alphinaud or anything; rather, she thought he was an alright lad most of the time, when he was not pushing her around and expecting her to do every menial task possible for him. But she did not exactly expect nor want to share a bed with him, and yet... that was exactly what was happening. It did _not_ help that the innkeeper made rather unnecessary remarks when they asked for a room for the night. The salacious grin on his face made her want to smack it off his lips, but that would leave them with no bed instead of one. 

 

The Warrior did indeed ask for a different room, preferably one with two beds, but unfortunately there were none available. And she really did not feel up to teleporting to a different city and then walking all the way back to Alphinaud-- her legs could only stand so much in one day despite how much _certain_ people seemed to think the almighty Warrior of Light never tired. There were limits for everyone, and she had certainly reached hers for the day.

 

"If it puts you at ease, I would never do anything untoward you," Alphinaud spoke up, eyes locked with hers. His smile was less condescending, more genuine than before. "I am sorry that we haven't a choice, but I would rather neither of us catch something, or sleep outside _if we can_ _help it,_ " which was Alphinaud-code for 'I absolutely refuse to get my clothes dirty if I can help it'.

 

"Oh, I do not mind! After all, we will be, er... clothed," the Warrior of Light replied awkwardly. She was not used to speaking so much with Alphinaud, still, and she immediately cursed herself for her lack of tact. "I-I mean to say, we needn't pay any mind to what the innkeeper... said... I will get ready for sleep," she declared, turning around so she could not see the surprised face Alphinaud was making. By the blessing of Hydaelyn, she hoped her face was not too red.

* * *

 

"..."

"..."

"'Tis a bit hard to sleep, is it not?" The Warrior of Light mumbled, eyes groggy yet not tired enough to sleep. "Next time, I will be sure to choose based on good word of mouth," and mayhaps get Tataru to land a great deal, or actually... just taking Tataru along would likely make this little adventure much better. Less awkward at the very least.

 

"It is a tad difficult," Alphinaud admitted, also unable to sleep despite his eyes closing several times. He stubbornly tried to keep them closed, but they kept fluttering open at the slightest movement from his companion. "Perhaps I should have swallowed my pride and let us sleep outside. The smell of the outdoors would be less offensive than the perfume of night workers," he sniffed, and tried not to think about what sort of trysts took place there.

 

And if he was perfectly honest, despite the fact he was the one to insist on sharing the bed, he was absurdly conscious of the fact the Warrior of Light was in the bed with him. He had shared a bed with family when he was but a few summers old, and he had slept _around_ people before, but sharing a bed? With an admittedly very attractive woman? Well... that was different. It was very different. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he prayed she could not hear it with how close they were.

 

"Haha, I hope you do not wake up a headache in the morn," she replied, smiling at him even if he could not see it. He pressed his face closer into the pillow, sure she could see blush on his face. "did you sleep with your mother and sister as a child? Ah, I apologize, I hope that was not too personal a question," she hastily added, hands flailing as Alphinaud could not help but let out a small chuckle.

 

"No, no, you did not ask anything personal. Yes, when I was a child, my grandsire would tell us stories of magic and adventures," he recalled it fondly. Alphinaud was always the first to sleep, while Alisaie would stay up and beg their grandfather to tell her all the stories he could. "My Father, in contrast, would read us facts and standard lore. Surprisingly, we slept faster at those."

 

"Sounds like fun," the Warrior sighed happily. "You must have looked like angels... I almost would have liked to see what you two looked like. Would you allow me to see your past with the Echo--" she could feel Alphinaud tense beside her, and laughed airily. "I jest, I jest. I do not believe I have that much control over it, anyhow."

 

"Do not frighten me so," Alphinaud scolded, before turning on his side to look at the Warrior of Light. It was hard to make out, but he could see she was at ease now. It was rare to see her so... peaceful, like she did not have the world on her shoulders. Some part of Alphinaud felt guilt that he was so reliant on her, but that guilt passed by quickly; there was no room for doubt now. "And what of you? I am afraid I do not know much about you, and I have to admit there is a curiosity eating at me."

 

"Me, hm? Well... to be honest, I do not remember much," she thought back to her childhood, and the faces of her parents were hazy. Faces obscured, vague recollections of knights saving princesses and daring rogues snatching treasure from vaults appeared in her mind then faded into nothingness. "I think they were good people. That is what I feel."

 

"Is that so? I did not mean to pry," Alphinaud responded, a sudden urge to touch her arm coming over him. He stopped himself, and shifted back to his original position facing the wall. "I am glad we could have this sort of talk, however. 'Tis refreshing to not speak freely about nothing in particular," and that was the truth. Alphinaud did often get a chance to relax with someone else, and so he treasured this sort of time when it arose.

 

"Hehe, we can travel together more often if you'd like. If there is time, of course," the warrior said, then suddenly moved to hug him close. Alphinaud made a noise in shock, going rigid in her arms. "oh, please excuse me, I sleep better when I have something in my arms."

 

"...I-I see," Alphinaud replied awkwardly, trying to ignore the fact his heart was about to burst out of his chest. "please warn me next time you do this, I am afraid I might die of shock in the future..." he pauses, wondering why he implied that they would be sharing a bed in the future. Best not to dwell on it, of course.

 

"Yes, next time I will..." she said, and pressed her face into his soft hair. She closed her eyes, and drifted into a deep slumber. Alphinaud, however, could sleep even less than before. Somehow, he managed to get into a fitful rest and dreamed of his grandsire telling him a story. His grandsire looked unusually pleased, and Alphinaud wondered why he felt so annoyed at the fact instead of of joy to see him again even in his dreams. It then shifted to the Warrior of Light leaning in for a kiss--

 

He did not mention the dream to the Warrior the next morning. Nor did he tell her a year later. He did finally mention it much, when they were willingly sharing beds together, and his Warrior laughed the same light laugh she did that day in the cramped Limsa inn, and Alphinaud realized just when he developed his feelings for her.

 

Perhaps he should have given that innkeeper a tip.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! m(_ _)m


End file.
